Saving the world
by Smim
Summary: Supernatural AU. Thorki. Thor is just a regular hunter, then he crosses path with an 'angel' named Loki and his world turns upside down. They are faced with the hugest case of their lives, and he and his friends must stop all the seals from being broken before Lucifer is released and the apocalypse is upon them.


"A sweet little hunter," the vampire cooed, tracing the edge of Thor's jaw with a fingertip. "You smell wonderful, so _ripe_." Thor shuddered visibly and wished he could shy from the touch but the hand around his neck was so tight he could hardly breathe; let alone move. They'd bound his hands with a rough rope to some piping against the wall. The warehouse the vampires were situated in was rancid, a faint smell of blood hung in the air.

They hadn't even been sure if there were any vampires in the warehouse and if so it was thought to be a small nest. They hadn't been prepared for the good twenty vampires that came at them almost as soon as they were through the doors. Thor had been forced to separate from Sif and the others and here he was. About seven had surrounded him and he hadn't stood a chance.

All but one of the vampires had left off to hunt his friends, the one who remained was male and stocky; his eyes looking at over Thor eagerly. The creature looked hungry. Starving even. Thor swallowed and the grip on his neck tightened.

Thor's vision began to blur and he tried to kick out but just as before the vampire just kicked his legs back with ease. Even with impaired vision he could see the ragged bared teeth. He shivered and braced himself for the sensation of teeth sinking into skin.

He was a good hunter, he wasn't supposed to go like this, he wanted to..._go further_. He just prayed his friends would make it. His eyes rolled back in his head from lack of air and he was aware of the feeling of teeth grazing against his pulse point on his neck and then-

The vampire was all but ripped away from him. Thor gasped in air greedily, blinking hard to try and regain his vision.

There was another in the room, he held up the vampire with only one arm and in the other he held some form of blade; silver and gleaming. He cut off the vampire's head in one clean swipe and then dropped the body unceremoniously.

Thor was aware of the rope around his hands being cut and then there was a hand on his forehead and all his senses sharpened and returned to normal; he blinked again and saw the figure in front of him.

A long dark trench coat hung off his lithe body, his pale angelic face framed with dark hair that dusted his shoulders; the silver blade held loosely in one hand. His bright green eyes gleamed in the dark of the warehouse.

"What-how...how did you do that?" Thor asked agape, "you were-"

The man smirked subtly, "you should be grateful, Thor Odinson. I just saved your life." 

"Wait-how do you know my name?" Thor demanded.

"Oh _everyone_ knows your name," the man assured him and tucked his bloodied silver blade away into his coat.

Thor frowned, "I don't understand...who are you?"

"Most call me Loki," the man smiled.

Thor reached down to pick up his own blade, which had been knocked onto the floor in an earlier struggle.

"I'll be seeing you Thor."

"Huh-" When Thor looked up Loki was gone. His eyes widened and he spun around hurriedly, there was no sign of the man having ever been there. There had been an almost fluttering sound, like wings, and it hung in the air alongside Thor's silent confusion.

That was the first time Thor had seen him.

The second time was almost half a year later, the appearances of demons were becoming more frequent and the amount of hunters alive becoming fewer. Some of the demons spoke of the apocalypse, the return of Lucifer; the end of everything. Sif refused to believe it, Volstagg and Hogun too, but sometimes Fandral and Thor would share worried glances as demons caught in devils traps and tied to chairs continued to mutter of such vile comings. They knew that this was more than just rumour. They knew the others did too, they just didn't want to believe it; god knew Thor didn't want to either but he couldn't lie to himself. He knew that something had to be done.

Sif had caught him reading texts on the coming of the apocalypse, something to do with seals and releasing Lucifer. They fought and Thor stormed out into the night, the street that their motel lay on dark and murky. He was fuming but too tired from their last hunt to argue, Sif would come round to accept all this in her own time; Hogun was even starting to. He'd even helped Thor find texts to read up on it in the first place.

Thor had gone into the first bar he found, soft sleazy music playing the background; the time of night meaning that most still there were dozy, drunk, dolice. It was peaceful but filled with a gentle lively chatter, only the occasional voice raised. He bought himself a beer and tucked away into one of the tables at the back, craving the solitude.

Halfway through his drink a shadow fell over his table, Thor glanced up almost wearily. His eyes widened comically, "y-you..."

"Hello Thor," Loki's voice was melodic, "May I?" He raised a brow. Thor nodded somewhat clumsily.

Loki sat down with a grace Thor didn't think he'd ever seen before and shrugged off his coat in a fluid movement, underneath it he wore a suit and Thor suddenly felt underdressed in his red plaid and jeans.

Loki held a glass of wine in his hand, a deep red, Thor frowned; he could have sworn he hadn't been holding one before...Loki's voice dragged him back.

"You remember me then?" 

"Of course, how could I not?" Thor said and Loki smiled at that. "How did you...you held up that vampire with one arm."

"How observant of you," he sounded mocking.

"And you just..._disappeared_," Thor stated.

"You make it sound so simple," Loki's tone was teasing. "You're right you know."

"Sorry?" Thor was confused.

"About Lucifer," Loki said. "He's going to be freed and the apocalypse will come."

"How could you possibly know that for sure?" Thor's eyes narrowed.

Loki sipped his wine, his gaze fixed on Thor's own blue eyes.

"Do you believe in angels in Odinson?" 

Thor laughed weakly, "Er, no..."

Loki smiled a little darkly, "Shame, that."

Thor found the other's expression unnerving, he swallowed his throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Whether you believe in angels or not they're coming for you."

"Why...why are you helping me?"

"I don't much like angels," Loki said simply. "I especially hate it when they get their own way."

"What would 'angels' want to do with me?"

"Your father was special and so are you."

"What do you know about my father?" Thor asked, becoming defensive. Loki just smiled as if amused.

"Odin was a good hunter, one of the best, it's a great shame," was all Loki said. "Anyway I must be going soon..."

"You haven't explained everything yet." Thor almost sounded childish.

Loki pulled out the silver blade he'd had at the warehouse and slid it over the tabletop to Thor, "you'll need this soon but I want it back, in pristine condition. Understand?"

Thor looked down at the weapon cautiously, "what does it kill?"

"_Almost _anything." He looked up at Loki with a disbelieving expression.

"Yeah, _sure_ it does."

"Try it out for yourself."

"Why have you given this to me?"

"Like I said, I hate it when angels get their own way," Loki began to put his trenchcoat back on.

"You can't expect me to beli-"

"I can _and _I do."

"I'd need proof," Thor said and Loki chuckled softly standing.

"Oh my dear Thor you already have it," Loki said. "I'll be fetching that soon. Not a scratch," he nodded to the blade and when Thor looked down at it again he heard the familiar rustling sound. He looked up and Loki was gone.

A week later, in another state on another hunt they were following leads; tracking down more infamous demons. The whole group had finally come round and it was decided that they needed to try and prevent whatever it was Hell was planning; they couldn't risk Lucifer being freed. Heimdall had given them some clues to start off with so here they were trudging through an empty building site in South California.

Heimdall knew almost everything there was to know about demons, him and Odin had actually once been good friends and Thor had stayed at his house many a time whilst his father was out on hunts. They called him often and his steady voice was almost a comfort to Thor. He'd always been there when his father couldn't have been.

The unfinished roof above them creaked and they all held their guns tightly in hand.

"I don't like this," Hogun murmured. "This feels like a trap."

"How would they even know we were coming?" Fandral asked. "It can't be."

"They might be ready for us though," Sif pointed out. "Not that much of a difference, we don't even know how many there are."

"There are five of us," Thor said calmly. "We'll be fine."

"I wish I shared your confidence," Volstagg snorted, his laughter weak.

The weight of Loki's blade felt heavy in Thor's jacket pocket, he wanted to pull it out; the gun suddenly felt useless in comparison. The man was probably bluffing, it was probably just a normal blade but still, he wanted to know, he was...curious.

"You shouldn't have come here."

They all turned to the sound of the voice to see a figure standing behind them, all five pairs of human eyes widened as more and more demons began to drop down from the roof above them; slipping through the holes in the flooring.

Thor swallowed, they were surrounded now, at least thirty of them. Their supposed leader was a young man, his smile almost friendly but his eyes were black; hollow. Perhaps he knew something...but if they wanted to find out what they would have to take down the rest. Whether they could do that or not...

The fight began in a flurry. Iron blades were brandished and salt bullets shot. Punches were thrown and kicks aimed. It was brutal and panicked and Thor didn't have time to even think between demons.

He heard a cry from Fandral as he was knocked down, then Sif's own scream...it was clear they couldn't make it through this. They'd dangerously underestimated the situation.

There was a flash of light and another strangled cry, although this time it came from one of the demons. Thor frowned. More flashes of light followed. The demons were dispersing...were they _running away_?

The demons began to flee, dashing around each of them in a hurry, leaving Fandral and Sif crumpled holding their wounds. Thor spotted the leader but he was too immersed in the crowd for Thor to reach him, he cursed under his breath.

Turning back he saw what the demons were running from, or rather whom.

There were three men, all in pristine coats and suits; the man in the centre smiling subtly. He was watching the demons run with a satisfied glint in his eyes. He had little hair, and what was left was silver and curling. In another setting he might have looked friendly, harmless.

Sif and the other three gazed on at them in wonder but Thor felt oddly suspicious of them; he thought back to Loki's words and subconsciously thumbed the blade under his jacket.

There was one demon left behind, his leg clearly injured in some way, he was scrabbling desperately along the muddy ground in an attempt to get away. He looked terrified.

The central man bent down beside him and placed a hand on his forehead. the demon screamed and his eyes lit up; Thor's own widened. What had he just witnessed? The light was a bright white and then the demons head slumped down, it's body still. What on earth could kill a demon like that...?

It seemed Fandral had read his mind, and now stood weakly clutching a bloodied arm. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The man stood straight again and cocked his head slightly.

"We're angels."

"_What_? You can't expect us to believe that!" Hogun exclaimed, kneeling down behind Sif who's ankle was bent in entirely the wrong direction.

Fandral locked gazes with Thor.

Thor swallowed, "I think they might be..."

"Oh _come on _Thor," Sif said through gritted teeth.

"You saw how they took out the demons," Thor said as calmly as he could muster. "What other creature can do that?"

The central angel smiled when the others said nothing. "Seems we're decided then, allow us to introduce ourselves." He placed a hand on his chest, "my name is Laufey and these are my brothers," he nodded to the other two. "Helbendi and Balder."

"Why...why help us?" Hogun asked, his brows furrowed.

"You...have something we need," he glanced at Thor. "Can't afford to let it get hurt."

Thor felt a cold shiver run up his spine.

"Brother," Laufey looked to Balder on his left and they seemed to share the same thought. The angel stepped forward toward Thor.

Thor tensed and instinctively walked back but when he turned Helbendi was right behind him, a whooshing sound echoing in the air. His eyes widened and he realised as they reached for him that it was now or never.

Balder cried out as the silver blade was plunged into his chest, and the angel fell back as Thor drew it out, panting; when he turned back round Helbendi was looking at him with a fearful gaze.

"How did you get that?" He demanded. "How?!"

"Helbendi," Laufey's calm cool voice broke the silence, "let us leave for now."

There was rustle of feathers and the angels were gone, Thor looked repulsively down at the stained blade in his hand and then at the still body of Balder below.

"What the..." Volstagg came to stand next to him and they both gazed down in wonder and horror; the dead body growing feathered wings made of ashen marks on the ground below.

"Where did you get that knife from?" Fandral asked.

"An angel gave it to me I think..."

"You met an angel and didn't tell us?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't really believe it up until now."

"So he told you Lucifier was going to be freed?"

Thor turned to Hemidall, his attention dragged away from the other's in his well worn living room; those who were hurt sat nursing their wounds. The clatter of beer bottles being clinked together echoed through the door into the kitchen.

"Yes," Thor swallowed. "And he gave me this."

"The angel blade?"

Thor just nodded, placing the blade on the table; Heimdall's almost golden eyes widened but he seemed reluctant to pick it up.

Blood still stained the gleaming silver, Thor _almost _felt guilty but not quite; there was no knowing where the angels would have taken him, what they would have done. He shuddered.

"I'm just going to wash this," he said standing, Heimdall nodded briefly in acknowledgement.

There was a comfortable silence as Thor cleaned it in the kitchen sink, his thumb smearing away the red liquid with care.

"You should follow the other leads," Heimdall stated. "You have to stop this."

"We will," Thor told him, though he more felt as if he were reassuring himself. "We will..."

The next week he met Loki again, in his motel room. They were following a lead, had to stay the night; the work would begin early the next day. Thor had been planning on getting a goodnight's sleep, obviously that night he wouldn't be so lucky.

There was fluttering sound and suddenly Loki's shadow was cast across a wall, Thor turned to see him; biting back a noise of surprise.

"Wh-" Thor began but Loki cut him off.

"My blade, do you have it?"

"I, er, yes..." he stammered, moving to pull it from his coat pocket. He handed it to Loki who took it in one fluid movement, neatly tucking it away into his dark coat.

"Thank you," Loki paused, "you believe in angels yet?"

"Very much, thank you for the er...I think it saved my life," Thor said, and Loki smiled; it was only small but a smile all the same. It was a beautiful sight, Thor thought.

"That was the intention," Loki said, "you are following a lead here, yes?" 

Thor nodded, Loki continued. "Good, you should find what you need here. Good luck. And just...call if you get into any difficulties."

"Wait, how do I _call _you?"

"You pray."

"Pray?" Thor echoed in disbelief, "I pray to you?"

"And I'll hear," Loki assured him before disappearing.

"Tell us the name!"

The demon cried out as Frandral poured more holy water down it's throat and into it's eye; fat tears rolled out of the red rims at the pain.

"Never-" it was cut off by more water.

It had been going on for over an hour, it was testing to watch; repetitive. Repulsive.

The devils trap underneath where the demon was bound had been done in fluorescent yellow paint; Thor had spent too long studying it.

Another hour later the demon was broken.

"M-Malekith," it stuttered. "Malekith, you'll find him..."

The demon was exorcised once they had the location and all they needed to know, Sif chanting the words with a set expression; her own eyes looking dark as she spoke the words.

Fandral went to wash his hands under a rusty tap, grimacing at what covered them. "We need to head out tonight." 

"I know," Thor sighed and went to tell the others. As necessary as all this was, it was exhausting; this had been the fifth day and the seventh demon. The whole process utterly harrowing, not a single one of the human vessels still alive.

"Volstagg!" He called out, "we got what needed. Exorcise the rest."

No other human vessels survived from the rest of the demons they had caught.

They were on their way across the country following their lead on the demon Malekith; apparently he was behind the seals being broken, the brains behind the big plan. Thor had gone out, alone, claimed he'd wanted the space.

Though now as he was walking back from the bar he'd frequented he was beginning to regret his decision to go alone, it was dark and cold and...there was a fluttering sound and he turned, a smile starting to curve onto his lips.

It wasn't Loki but Laufey, the angel grinning widely.

"How did you find me?" Thor demanded, taking on a defensive stance.

"Not hard you know, you leave quite a big _bloody _mess of demons in your wake," Laufey commented. He cocked his head, "you're coming with us."

"Us...?"

Thor swallowed and glanced around as four more angels landed around him, he recognised Helbendi from before but none of the others.

"What do you even want from me?!"

"You are Michael's vessel," Laufey said simply. "You will be required when Lucifier rises. You will be needed to prevent the end." 

"When Lucifer rises?" Thor snapped, "_when_?Can't you just prevent it happening in the first place!" He exclaimed, "and I am not being possessed by anything, certainly not an angel."

"Some things cannot be stopped..."

"I'm not coming with you!"

"You don't have a choice Thor Odinson," Laufey said. "Don't you see that?"

Thor pulled out a blade from his jacket, Laufey laughed; the sound was cold and sickening, it made a shiver run up his spine.

"Your mortal weapons cannot harm us."

Thor was outnumbered, with no weapon...Laufey took a step toward him, he stepped back.

He wasn't even sure if he'd ever prayed before but Thor supposed there was a first for everything.

_Loki, please. I need your help._

There was beat, Thor's breath hitched... Then nothing, the angels were slowly getting closer.

"Just come with us," Laufey said, his tone inviting "we only want to save the world."

Thor was tempted to say yes at that very moment.

He jumped when there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, you called me," it was Loki, Thor let out a sigh of relief.

The angels around them froze.

Laufey literally snarled, his expression growing dark. "Trickster," he spat out.

"Laufey," Loki said, his voice so sweet it sounded poisonous.

The hand on Thor's shoulder tightened.

"Loki, you are betray-"

There was loud rustling sound and Thor felt as if he were wrenched off his feet, the wind knocked out of him as they landed.

He blinked and looked up, swaying slightly as he regained his balance. They were right outside his motel. Thor frowned. "Did we just..."

"Yes," Loki confirmed, his tone flat. No longer playful, his expression set.

"Thank you for-"

"Don't," Loki shook his head. "They just can't win, you see? Laufey is only doing this to gain power. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about any of us."

"How will he gain power from all this?"

"After the battle between Michael and Lucifer, when one is dead and the other is weakened immensely. Laufey intends to kill the survivor, his band of mindless followers think he's doing what's right; God's work. This isn't God's work. God doesn't care any more either." 

"Or maybe he doesn't exist," Thor said, almost gingerly.

Loki laughed weakly, "how convenient that would be."

"Do you believe in him?"

"Of course," Loki said seriously. "Else why would I be here?"

Thor felt almost hurt, "well, I suppose I thought you may have cared if only a fraction if I lived or died." 

"If you were dead I could still visit you," Loki said, not understanding.

Thor sighed, smiling fondly. "Good night Loki."

"Try and stay out of trouble," was all Loki said before he vanished.

Thor didn't see him for a good while after that.

He nearly prayed to him once or twice, he wondered how he was; whether he was okay. Thor missed him in an odd way, he wanted to see him. He _liked _Loki, enjoyed his company. But he didn't pray.

He was too scared Loki wouldn't answer. After all, it wasn't as if he really _needed _Loki.

Yet still, he wanted to see him.

Soon they reached Malekith's hideout.

The fight was hard, the abandoned power plant full of demons exhausting them. Volstagg had been forced to retreat, one of legs all but crushed.

The flow of demons was thick and fast but they were ready this time, they had tactics, the right weaponry; the right plan. In just under an hour they made it to the centre of the plant.

A small charge of demons lunged at them but they were taken down swiftly, all of them hacking, stabbing and shooting with precision. Blood and cries everywhere, though the hunters didn't respond nor flinch; hardened very much by the journey in. They reached a set of main doors, symbols littered across the silver metal.

"I wonder what they keep out, or rather who," Hogun mused.

Thor resisted the urge to shrug before kicking the doors open with his foot. The four of them braced their weapons.

"Angels," a cool, collected voice informed them as they entered. "They keep out angels."

Malekith had little hair, a disturbingly friendly face and wore a soft leather jacket hung over his shoulders. Though when his eyes flashed yellow, his whole essence became darker; his fists curled by his sides.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"You shouldn't be trying to free Lucifer," Sif said as they walked further in.

"Touche," he chuckled, the noise echoed around the empty room; all metal walls and broken machinery. The echoes lingered for a little _too _long.

"We have killed all of your men," Fandral said bravely, although his expression clearly gave away his fear. Thor squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Replaceable," was all Malekith said.

His eyes, glinting, raked over Thor. "So you're Michael's vessel?"

"I am no one's vessel," Thor stated through gritted teeth.

"Quite," Malekith smiled as if humouring him.

His eyes glowed a vibrant yellow and Sif and Frandal cried out as they were flung back; their heads crunching against the wall. Thor wanted to run to them instinctively but held his ground by Hogun, blade in hand.

The demon laughed, "you think you stand a chance against the likes of me? With such puny, pathetic weapons? Lucifer will be freed and we will have our apocalypse. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"You will-" Hogun was cut off as he too was flung back, unlike the others he remained conscious and tried to stand again; only to be thrown back once more.

Thor tried to lunge at him but with another flash of his yellow eyes Malekith sent him flying back, he groaned as his back collided with a factory machine. He was just grateful that he hadn't hit his head.

_Please Loki, please. _

Malekith was walking towards him, grinning.

"Kill you and Michael doesn't have his dream vessel," the demon stated. "Michael will lose."

Thor managed to drag himself into a standing position using the machinery behind him but he still had no weapon at hand. How hadn't they predicted this? This amount of power? They hadn't had a clue demons were ever capable of this, they'd never come across another case like it. And now they were going to pay for that inexperience, with their lives.

_Please Loki_.

Where the hell was he? Had he given up on Thor? Stopped caring?

Thor swallowed, that seemed apparent as he was about to die, mainly because of his own stupidity; Loki nowhere in sight.

"Oh Odinson I'm going to enjoy killing you," the demon stood before him and Thor tried to lunge but his arm was grabbed and twisted back; he screamed as the bones broke.

"I'm going to make it slow...then..." he cocked his head and smiled. "When your friends come to they'll find your body and then, only then will I kill them in _exactly _the same way."

"No!" Thor cried and was tossed back against the factory machine. He grunted as he hit the metal.

"But yes!" Malekith cried, laughing loudly. He pranced toward him almost. "Now where to start..."

Thor shuddered and tried to push himself up but the pain in his arm was unbearable, it seemed he would have to die on the ground; admittedly he had envisioned something a little more noble, sacrificial. He swallowed as Malekith hovered over him.

The demon grabbed his lapels and hoisted him up, Thor groaned with the pain; he was slammed back against the rusty metal. His head span.

"Oh you are going to love this..."

"Move away from him," the voice was commanding, _dangerous_. Thor actually almost didn't recognise it.

"_Now_."

Thor cracked his eyes open, his heart leaping in his chest at the voice.

The hands were lightly prised off of his clothing and he leant heavily against the metal behind his back.

"Now easy-"

"Silence, _demon_," Loki spat out the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Malekith slowly backed away, eyes wide.

When Loki made a step toward the demon his unnatural eyes glowed and Thor was thrown again, this time to the side, his head crunching against a wall horribly.

"Thor!"

Thor was aware of pain and little else. Loki's voice, so soft...a hand on his forehead.

Thor sucked in a breath sharply as he was healed, his arm snapping back together; his vision and head clearing. He blinked. "L-Loki?"

"Hush, Thor you're alright," the hand on him smoothed down his hair gently. The touch felt nice, it was gentle; tender. Thor blinked again.

"Malekith?"

"Ah," Loki disappeared. He reappeared moments later with the struggling demon.

"Idiot tried to run away," Loki said distastefully.

For once Loki had actually hung around, he had healed Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg and they were currently all back at Heimdall's; Malekith tied up in the basement. Loki had provided them with extra wards, keeping the demon in place; but he stayed just to make sure that it wouldn't try it's luck and attempt to escape.

Fandral and Hogun were currently downstairs working on him, the rest sat upstairs, most of them drinking; they could still hear the cries though. It almost worried Thor how little the screams bothered him, or how really, they often didn't seem to bother him at all.

Loki sat awkwardly on a sofa, refusing the offer to have his coat taken several times; he now looked less graceful and more uncomfortable. His eyes wide and curious, it surprised Thor how little he seemed to know about human life.

Heimdall asked many questions, Loki answered politely. He explained why he was helping them, why he didn't want Laufey to take control of heaven; even though he had mostly already gone over it.

He warned them that there were only a few seals left. They needed to prevent the last from being broken. Problem being, Loki had no idea what it was.

Thor mumbled something about fresh air and headed out, Loki followed him; Thor supposed he just didn't want to be left alone with the others. He sat down outside the house on the steps, Loki awkwardly sat down next to him; his coat bunching up.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"Sorry?"

Thor sighed, "I die, Michael doesn't have his required vessel; the battle can't take place. Laufey would use his power to stop the seal being broken; Lucifer being out would no longer work in his favour."

Loki paused then shrugged, "I suppose I just...I don't want to be Laufey. I don't want to kill to gain."

"You gave me that blade, I killed your brother with it."

"That was killing in defence, not murder."

"Oh, okay," Thor was almost disappointed. He had perhaps hoped for something a little more sentimental. "Why did you take your time last night? Didn't you hear me?"

"I did," Loki nodded, "but I was in a fight..." 

"Oh?" 

"I killed Helbendi."

"I'm sorry," Thor swallowed.

"Why?"

"He was your brother," Thor pointed out.

Loki glanced down but said nothing.

He looked forlorn, lost; more human than he ever had before. Thor wanted to reach out, touch his hand; grace his fingers against the back of it.

He didn't.

On the fifth day, after taking it in turns, they got what they needed; Loki killed the demon in a flash of light. Malekith's sharp scream would be seared in Thor's memory for months, years. It made him shudder to think about it for a long time afterwards.

They had a name, a place, a time; they would be there when the final seal was broken. They would stop it. Or they would try their goddamn best to.

Thanos was the name of the demon behind the whole thing, even his name made Thor's skin crawl; he sincerely hoped he got a chance to kill him.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes, " Loki nodded. "I will see you there."

"Right..." Thor swallowed thickly. Loki's hand hung lazily by his side, the pale wrist looking so inviting; Thor just wanted to encircle it with his own fingers, tug him close.

"In the meantime, you need to try and find out what the final seal is."

"We will," Thor nodded. They had three days, they stood a chance. And they had Heimdall, an ultimate pro at research.

"Good luc-"

"Wait!"

"What?" Loki looked at him expectantly, green eyes almost narrowed.

Thor's throat went dry, "nothing, nothing..."

Loki raised a brow, "no? Okay," he huffed and then disappeared in a flutter.

Thor frowned, had he just sounded...disappointed? He decided not to linger on it.

They put all of their time and energy into researching the seals but there were so many and they couldn't track down every single one down to confirm if it had been broken or not. They were too many options, it was hopeless; utterly hopeless.

Thor felt defeated, perhaps the only way he could stop the apocalypse would be to say yes to Michael when the time came...he didn't want to but he didn't want the world to end either.

Perhaps he should just die, solve all this...would it really though? It might be too late for Laufey then, and the angels would have to face Lucifer alone; Michael without his true vessel. He felt lost now, confused; useless.

Loki had gone...he knew not where to, and now all they could really do was wait.

Thor and the others stood no chance against Thanos without him.

The second night after a days of useless research Thor prayed to him.

When Thor awoke in one of Heimdall's bedrooms he jumped up, seeing a figure sat on the end of the bed. He calmed when he realised it was Loki.

"W-what?"

"You prayed to me," Loki said simply.

Thor sat up groggily, pushing his mussed up hair from his eyes. "So?" 

"So I watched over you."

Something in Thor's chest just felt warm and he couldn't help but smile.

Loki rolled his eyes, "we may all die in the next few days, I was only being nice."

Thor's face fell, "thanks for killing the moment."

"Moment?" Loki tilted his head, seemingly confused.

Thor just huffed and didn't respond.

"We have to leave tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We need to stop Thanos reaching that church, he can never bring my brother back otherwise."

"Okay," Thor nodded. "I'll tell the oth-"

"No," Loki said. "They will only get hurt, we're going alone."

Thor swallowed, "they won't like that."

Loki didn't care, that was apparent.

"Get ready, I'll pick you up at sunrise."

Thor didn't respond but Loki left anyway.

Thor felt guilty, watching the others bustle about their research with what seemed like vigor and enthusiasm, though he suspected it was really barely concealed desperation...still, knowing that the next morning he would sneak away without them; be forced lie to them, made his heart feel heavy. They never lied to each other, they just _didn't_. Their team thrived on honesty, and now Thor was destroying that. They could all die tomorrow, or in the next few days, or perhaps the next year, but whichever way you looked at it they probably didn't have long.

It felt a shame to betray their trust now compared to any other time, a great shame; a horrid one. It made Thor's gut twist, even as much as the fear did.

"Found something!" Sif exclaimed, jumping up. It was late afternoon. "A gun, called the...colt? It can kill anything! Even a super powerful demon."

"Where the hell do we find it?" Hogun asked moving to stand beside her, his wide dark eyes moving over the open pages.

"Um..." she chewed her lip. "It's said to be buried in...not far from the cemetery actually. Some place, a hill? Murkwood hill."

"I doubt it's still there..." Volstagg sighed.

"I'll ask Loki," Thor offered.

"We can trust him?" Fandral turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Thor became defensive. "We always have..."

"He could just be manipulating you..."

"How?!" Thor demanded, "he saved my life, more than once and yours too for that matter."

Volstagg bit his lip, "he's angel that's all."

"_And_?"

"Angels have also been going after us, if you hadn't noticed," Sif quipped.

"Loki-"

"Isn't with them we know," Hogun nodded and moved forward, squeezing Thor's tense shoulder. "Just be careful, yeah?"

"I will," Thor conceded, he felt like a child being told off. His fists were clenched by his sides.

"Have you called him or what?"

Heimdall's impatience voice echoed from behind.

"I have," Thor lied then quickly thought. _Loki, please come, we need your help._

"How does it even work?"

"I told you, I pray to him."

Sif smiled, amused. "Pray to him? And what, he hears?"

"Yes," Thor nodded, did it really need explaining?

"So could I call him? Would he come?" Fandral asked.

"No."

They all turned to see Loki, clad in his coat as usual.

"How come?"

"I would ignore you," Loki said truthfully, Fandral looked hurt but the angel had already moved onto another topic.

"What do you need?"

"The colt," Sif said, "it's a-"

"I know what it is," Loki stated coolly, almost sounding offended.

"Do you know _where_ it is?" Volstagg's tone was hopeful, and he smiled warmly.

"Wait," Loki said and he appeared to shut off; his eyes didn't close but remained unmoving. In fact his whole body fell still. He looked to be swaying ever so slightly. His gaze was directed ahead of him, even when Volstagg walked in front he didn't flinch nor blink.

Everyone watched him almost awkwardly.

"Is he okay?" Hogun finally asked.

"No idea," Thor admitted. "I suppose we just...leave him to it."

Heimdall went to get drinks, people finally tearing their eyes away. Thor found he couldn't.

Twenty minutes later Loki appeared to come back to life, his eyes blinking sharply. "Found it," he said.

"Really? Where?" Sif asked excitedly.

"North Carolina, a group of other hunters have it."

"Oh...will they give it to us?"

"I doubt it but I'm sure they'd love to help," Loki said flatly. "I can take someone with me." He looked to Thor.

"I'll go get my things together."

"Why can't-"

"Drive would take too long," Fandral sighed. "Hey, can't you take two people?"

"...I suppose," Loki appeared reluctant.

"I'm coming then," Sif insisted.

"Fine," Loki agreed. He tolerated Sif, she didn't look at him like he was some kind of mutant, a monster; he appreciated that.

She disappeared for a moment too and then Thor and her returned clad in jackets; clothes bulging slightly from weapons stored underneath.

"We won't be fighting you know," Loki raised a brow.

"Better safe than sorry," Sif shrugged. Loki went to place a hand on both of their shoulders.

Thor felt the burn of his touch through his clothes, it felt pleasant; grounding.

The two humans gasped as they were suddenly transported. It felt rougher than last time. Perhaps it was different with an extra person, Thor mused, or perhaps it was because of the larger distance.

They landed outside a barn of sorts, all large panels and rusting metal. Lights glowed faintly from inside. It was situated in a meadow, the grass around their feet long and tick; Thor could feel it brushing his legs his legs as they walked through to the barns entrance.

"Hello?" Sif called out as they entered the barn, dead hay was trampled all over the ground. "Anyo-"

"Don't move," they turned to see a ginger woman appear from an archway, a gun aimed at them clasped tightly in her hands. She glanced over them. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"We're hunters," Thor said, "we need to talk with you. It's serious, very serious."

"We know you have the colt," Sif said. "We need it, or we need you to come with us."

"How do you-"

"Please," Thor cut in, "we don't have much time."

The woman sighed and lowered her gun, "follow me."

"My name is Natasha by the way."

"Thor, Sif," he introduced them. "And...Loki."

She led them through rooms, tables throughout littered with maps, books and weapons. A man was sat at one as they were taken through, a mop of dark curly hair on his head as he scoured through a pile of books. As they passed he merely glanced over his glasses before looking back down to his work.

Natasha nodded at him subtly in assurance.

"The fact that we obtained the colt has been kept hush hush, I don't know how you found out," she shot a look back at them. "But we won't just let you take it."

They continued on and came across another man, he appeared to be adjusting some sort of gun. His light brown hair was stuck up in messy tuffs from his work, his cheek smeared with oil. "Hey, people?"

"Hunters," Natasha assured him. "This is Tony Stark, he's an inventor or sorts."

Tony beamed, "something like that. You lot here for something exciting?"

"Sort of," Thor said with a swallow.

"Come on," Natasha urged and led them through.

"We have two other hunters in our team, but they're out on a hunt, should be returning soon actually," Natasha explained. The final room was long, a large desk placed at the end.

A man sat at it, and an intimidating one at that. He was covered in back layers of leather, an eyepatch wrapped around his head; the pale jagged edges of a scar poking out from underneath.

"Who we do we have here?" His voice was smooth, collected.

"Hunters, Thor, Sif and Loki. They need our help." Natasha explained, hands on her hips. "This," she gestured to the man. "Is our Captain, Fury."

"Hunters?" He almost sounded unconvinced, "well, please, what do you require from us...?"

Thor explained anything and everything; telling the whole story and not leaving out a detail from start to finish. By the time he finally reached the end of his tale Thor was exhausted, the expelling of the whole thing had taken a lot out of him. Fury seemed to believe what he'd said, although his brow was still raised in speculation.

His gaze lingered on Loki, "so you're...an angel?"

"Correct," Loki hummed. His expression practically bored.

"And you need the colt to kill this demon...Thanos?"

"Else Lucifier will rise," Sif nodded.

"And he will start the apocalypse?"

"Yes," Thor said, " you have to believe us. Please."

"You can use the colt," Fury conceded after a beat. "But we're coming with you."

Thor breathed out a smile, "really? Amazing."

"Just tell us the time and place, we'll meet you there."

Once they were done Loki teleported them out from that very room; it seemed a little over-dramatic though Thor supposed it confirmed his angel stature.

"The plan's changed," Thor said, catching Loki by the arm as Sif walked on ahead into the house. She glanced back at them but didn't stop till she was through the door.

"You don't mind that do you?" Instead of just the two of them, they would be surrounded by many hunters; and they would have a demon killing gun and Loki's blade. What could go wrong? Really, they stood a far better chance. Surely Loki saw this?

The angel glanced down at the fingers gripping his elbow lightly. "No, of course," he said but the words sounded forced.

"Loki, I just wanted to say..." he trailed off and bit his lip. Loki did truly look angelic in the evening light.

"Say what?"

"That I-"

"Thor! Loki! Come on! We're taking a picture," Hogun called.

Thor sighed. 

"What was it?"

"No matter, come on." 

Loki paused then followed him.

It was taken with a flash and a row of weak yet brave smiles, Loki stood awkwardly at the end. Thor squeezed his hand lightly and the angel cracked out a smile, a genuine smile. Thor felt a spark in his chest and grinned himself. The second photo was better, they looked and _felt _like a family.

"You okay?" Thor asked as they all broke out of their frozen positions. 

Loki nodded, flexing his hand, "I feel like I belong," he murmured, he spoke as if it were a novelty.

Thor wanted to pull him into a crushing hug but there were others around and he didn't want to face rejection, not now, he couldn't bare it.

"We all need a good night's sleep," Heimdall announced and everyone parted ways to their separate rooms, which over time had all gradually obtained a clear owner.

As everyone departed Loki looked lost. Thor lingered, "you won't sleep will you?"

"There would be no point," Loki said.

"Well I really need to sleep..."

"I'll watch over you." 

"Thank you," Thor smiled subtly.

"I want to," Loki just shrugged and followed him on to his room.

"Loki, I always wanted to ask...do angels feel human emotion?"

"Technically no." Loki said, Thor's heart sank. "But there is some speculation..."

"And what do you think?" He asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"My opinion is irrelevant, my words cannot affect the emotions existence or lack of it," Loki said simply.

"But do you think they exist?" Thor persisted. The angel paused.

"That remains to be seen."

When Thor awoke the sun was still down, the silhouette of Loki against the night sky barely visible; black against blacker. Though he wasn't looking outside; his head was lent against the wall, his gaze directed in Thor's direction.

"Morning," he grumbled.

"It's night still really," Loki said, hopping off his perch. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

They left early, driving out in two separate cars as the sun was still rising. In both vehicles it was tense, quiet; the soft echoes of the wildlife around them the only sound aside from the cars engine and the rough drag as the wheels scraped across the gravel road.

"I knew your father you know," Fury told Thor as they were getting the last of their things together. "I traveled with him for a little while, he was a good hunter." Thor just nodded, it wasn't news to him; he just couldn't help but wonder what had cut their partnership short.

"Everyone ready?" Natasha asked and there was a general response of 'yes' or 'nearly'. Two other hunters had joined them who he, Sif and Loki hadn't met before. One was introduced as Steve, tall with blonde hair and a smile which managed to make him look friendly even despite the giant iron shield in his hand. Apparently Tony had made it for him, said he found it effective. Then there was a Barton, who wore a set expression and a crossbow slung over his back. Thor made a mental note to make sure he never angered him, he got the impression he wouldn't survive the experience.

The cemetery was less than a mile away and at the least a small army of demons would stand between them and it; perhaps Thanos was already there. Loki had seemed displeased at the thought when Thor mentioned it, he knew that the angel still wanted to go by their previous plan including only the two of them, but this felt more _right _to Thor.

He was too scared of going it alone and admittedly too scared that Loki would get hurt.

They ditched the cars as the terrain became grassy, rocky in some parts. The early morning sky above them gleaming down on them weakly.

"This must be the hill," Volstagg said as they began to climb a slope; it was steep and at times it was laborious but the years they had all spent running in equal measure towards and away from danger meant that they all managed.

"Oh shit..." Fury cursed, he was the first one up. Thor's eyes widened as he appeared beside him.

"That's a hell of a lot of demons," Tony muttered; seeing the cluster of dark masses moving beneath them in the crevice of the valley; almost squirming over each other. They were eager, excited, it must have been the anticipation, Thor grimaced.

The cemetery and the small church were on another hill, at the other side of the valley. The demons between them and their target.

"We won't get through in time," Sif breathed, she gripped her gun tightly.

"No," Steve agreed, his tone sad. "There's no way..."

"_Hey Nat?"_

Thor heard Natsha and Barton talking behind him.

"_Yes Clint?"_

"_If we make it throught this...will you go out for a drink with me."_

"_Sure, why not?" _

It made Thor smile but it also made something in his chest ache; like he was missing something. Like there was just a _gap_. He glanced over at Loki gazing out over the demons, his expression unreadable as always.

"You should go with Loki," Sif said, Thor's head snapped around.

"Huh?"

There were cries, the demons below had noticed them.

"Loki should take you over there and you should kill Thanos while you still can," she said again.

Thor blinked, "you think..."

Fury pulled the colt from his jacket pocket and threw it to him, Thor caught it.

"Go, now," Fury said simply. "_Go on_, what are you waiting for?"

"See you all soon," Thor said, he could have sworn Fury rolled his eyes at the sentiment.

"Go get him," Fandral nodded with a small yet bright smile. "We'll hold the rest of them back." The hunter turned, feeling the hand on his shoulder, he met Loki's gaze and nodded.

They teleported.

The church they landed outside was pale and bleak, dead ivy rotting off the walls; the bricks heavily outlined with moss and dirt. Loki's hand hadn't moved from his shoulder, his hold on Thor tense in a way.

"You okay?" He asked but the question was ignored.

"Take this," the angel blade was pressed into his free hand.

"What why?" Thor frowned.

"You'll need it," Loki told him, his fingers lingered on Thor's wrist.

"We should go in..." Thor swallowed, he hated the to break the moment but their time was almost up. Loki squeezed his hand before pulling away.

He tucked the blade away into his jacket but kept the gun out. He wasn't sure which was more powerful.

The gun only had three bullets left, it could only be used three times; good thing he could aim straight.

Their footsteps echoed around the large archway as they walked into the church, their steps ginger almost; timid.

They entered the chapel, the rotting doors creaking open almost painfully slowly.

A man was revealed, or rather a demon, all dressed in white and stood by the altar. Set in front of him was a bowl, it seemed to be filled with all sorts of items though from where they were Thor couldn't make out any of them. Aside from that there was nothing out of the ordinary, it didn't especially look as if Satan himself was going to be summoned from the depths of hell.

Thanos turned around slowly, though purposefully; as if for effect. Thor hated him already. His eyes glowed a vivid blue, they were almost inviting and when he smiled he didn't look evil or nasty he just looked...excited. The human face below had sharp angles, a strong jaw; even the way he stood just emanated power. Thanos hadn't been at all how Thor had envisioned him, far more intimidating and far better dressed.

"Thor Odinson," he smirked then glanced at Loki, his expression suddenly becoming a deep frown.

"What are the likes of you doing here," Thanos hissed.

Loki just smiled at him, "well you are summoning one of us." The demon growled at that and slowly, ever so slowly began to edge toward them.

"The last seal isn't broken," Loki said coolly. "You cannot bring him back." 

"Not broken," Thanos agreed. "Not yet." The demon cocked its head and laughed, "you don't even know do you?"

Both Loki and Thors' expressions gave away everything, as much as they tried to hide it.

"Something we could never have achieved with out you," Thanos said. "Both of you."

Thor felt a chill run down his spine. This was enough, he raised the colt to shoot but then-

Thanos's eyes glowed brightly and he flung Thor back against the ground; the colt flying from his grasp. He cursed under his breath. He could hear noises of Thanos and Loki fighting. Thor began to stand, reaching out for the gun, then he collapsed back down again as an agonising pain ripped through his gut. Thor screamed.

"Stop, or I'll kill him."

The fighting stopped.

"You don't hurt him or I swear I'll-"

There was a cracking noise and Thor fell silent, his body sagging to the ground.

The hunter was aware of nothing but pain, there was just hurt _everywhere_; everything in his body burned and stang. His limbs trembled and vision blurred. He could hardly hear but he heard the cry of his name. Footsteps started towards him...

"You lay a hand on him to heal him and I will kill him." The demon promised.

"No, no, no...I swear I'm going to destroy you. I will-"

Thanos laughed cutting him off, "I don't much care." Loki's frowned deepened and then the angel snarled.

"Oh you will."

"Why? I've already won," the demon chuckled. But when Loki suddenly appeared beside him he yelped, squealing horribly as Loki thrust a hand onto his forehead.

Loki had initially thought he'd wouldn't be powerful enough to kill Thanos himself, but then he had never anticipated feeling this angry, _this hurt_. Thor lay crumpled on the ground and it was all his fault.

Just before his life totally burned out Thanos waved a final hand and Thor's body lurched, he let out a cry but this time it was different; after he fell silent. He fell _still_.

Loki rushed to the hunter's side, landing on his knees and pressing a hand to Thor's cheek. "Come on, come on," he muttered. "Please, Thor please..." there was a minute of silence. Thor didn't stir. Only Loki's ragged breathing filled the room. "Thor, you have to wake up...you have to..."

Thor stirred when something wet splashed onto his cheek, he felt stiff but healed and refreshed; the awful pain from before just a faint echo in his system. He blinked hard and opened his eyes to see the wetness was from Loki crying. The angel's eyes were puffy and red.

"L-Loki?"

"Thor," he choked out with a smile. "Thor, you're okay." His fingers lingered on Thor's cheek before he quickly pulled away, embarrassed, rubbing at his eyes."You're okay."

"I'm okay," Thor agreed with a weak smile, sitting up as Loki helped him. "All good."

Loki's hand lingered on his wrist gently and Thor turned over his own hand to press their palms together; he wasn't sure who did it but their fingers became interlinked.

Then the ground began to tremble. The whole church shaking violently.

Loki quickly pulled Thor up and they crouched behind a row of benches, poking their heads out over the top gingerly; Thor couldn't help but notice Loki looked afraid this time. He'd never looked afraid before, never so truly scared Thor could see it in his eyes and eyes alone.

The stone floor just before the altar began to break away to reveal a void of seeming nothingness underneath; bits of tile crumbling away into the black. Thor held his breath.

"I d-don't understand," he stammered. "The last seal..."

Loki looked at him with wide eyes, "whatever it was, we broke it."

Thano's vessel was soon pulled into the growing abyss, parts of the altar now being sucked in as well; Thor wondered if it would ever stop. He shuddered at the thought of the void growing unstoppably, gripping the bench before him tighter. He wanted to reach for Loki's hand but he daren't look away to find it.

A hand suddenly reached up from the abyss, clawing at the edge, and then another joined it. The arms tensed as they lifted their owner up and out. It was Thanos's vessel but in it's eye sockets Satan's eyes were now glowing a dark red, rather than the blue they had previously been and which now seemed gentle in comparison. As Lucifer hoisted himself out of the pit, a smirk was no longer painted on his features, and as he stood, his stance was stronger than it had been before; _bigger_.

Thor's breath was it.

He reached out and scooped the colt up from the floor, Loki followed him out into the open, an angel blade in his hand. Presumably the one he'd taken it off of Helbendi, as it wasn't like his own one hidden in Thor's pocket. The end was stained a darker shade and the blade itself a little bent.

"Loki brother," Lucifier almost cooed. "Long time no see," the angel in question didn't respond. Lucifier stretched out his arms, "my god it's good to be _free_."

Thor didn't hesitate, he aimed the colt and shot it twice into Lucifer's chest. The angel stumbled back a little, glancing down at his chest with a slight frown. He thumbed one of the bleeding wounds.

"That stung a bit," he frowned again and glanced up at them.

Thor swallowed, the gun was supposed to kill _everything_; clearly it didn't.

"I should thank you brother," Lucifer beamed at Loki, seemingly unaware of the angel blade brandished before him. "You broke the last seal."

Loki's face fell.

"Would you like to know what it was? In fact, I think you already do, don't you?."

Loki let out a growl and lunged at him but Lucifer caught his arm and just pushed him back with ease, the angel cried out; the blade fell from his hand.

"No!" Thor was flung back to with a slight twitch of Lucifer's hand as Loki himself was picked up with the other; the devil's fingers holding his neck in a crushing grip. Loki struggled as he was lifted just out of reach, he could barely fight back; in fact he couldn't really at all. He just hung limp in Lucifer's grasp, lashing out uselessly.

Thor could feel Loki's blade pressed into his chest as he pushed himself up, he just needed to get close enough...he was sick of being flung back, if only he could get a least a small chance to retaliate. Thor groaned and pushed himself up, this felt impossible but he had to help Loki; he couldn't just let this be the end...but he was no match for angels. He felt utterly helpless.

"Shall I tell him?" Lucifer grinned and Loki whimpered, "the last seal...would you like to know?"

He looked to Thor, "I really have you to thank. Without you I would have never been free Odinson."

Thor swallowed and met Loki's fearful eyes.

"The last seal," Lucifer smiled sickeningly and looked back to Loki, squeezing harder. "Broken when an angel," Loki made a protesting sound. "Falls completely for a human."

Thor looked confused.

"I'm talking about love little hunter," he chuckled. "You set me free with love! Isn't that just...delicious."

Thor was frozen, his eyes wide; he couldn't quite register it. Mixed in with the crushing feelings of panic and terror he was...well happy. Loki felt the same way as he did, he loved him; Thor had never thought it possible and now...something swelled in his chest. A sort of ecstasy he'd never felt before. Funny thing was, he didn't care if Loki loving him brought Lucifer back; he _loved _Thor. Anything was worth that, as selfish as it was, he loved Loki more than the world.

And knowing the feelings were returned well...it felt like it gave him strength; although strength for what exactly he wasn't sure...

Cautiously Thor bent down and picked up the discarded angel blade. "Put him down," he stated.

Lucifer looked to him, obviously amused, to make a point he squeezed harder. Then the devil glanced down at the abyss behind him, Thor swallowed.

"No, no, no-"

The angel held his brother over the edge; Loki trying in vain to kick him.

Lucifer laughed, "but you ask me to put him down!"

"Please," Thor begged. Lucifer hummed, mockingly considering it.

Suddenly there was a splitting pain in Thor's head caused by a horrid high-pitched noise. It was getting louder, screeching into his ears, he cursed, his eyes screwed shut and then just as quickly as the pain was there, there was a voice in it's place.

_Thor. Let me in._

"No, I won't. I know who-"

_Yes, it's Michael. Let me in Thor, let me in; I'll save Loki. All you have to do is say yes._

"Ye-Never! That won't solve anything."

_The world will end otherwise, you can't kill him yourself._

Thor swallowed thickly.

Lucifer's laugh dragged him back, "oh is that my dear brother? Not very persuasive is he?"

Thor shuddered, "now where were we..." Lucifer mused glancing back at Loki, who'd almost given up struggling now.

"Now you be a good hunter and say yes."

"W-what?"

"Or I'll drop him."

Thor blinked and swallowed, he didn't understand why Lucifer would want him to say yes to Michael, but his confusion was completely overwhelmed by his desire to stop Loki plunging into that bottomless pit "a-alright..." he said a little shakily. "Ye-"

"_No!_" Lucifier roared, Loki had kicked up into the arm holding him and he'd lost his grip on his neck; letting Loki go. Thor's breath hitched; Loki was falling as if in slow-motion into the abyss. Thor watched in horror as Loki shot his arm out as he fell to catch onto Lucifer's ankle, dragging him over with him. The fallen angel roared as he was wrenched over the edge, his eyes widening almost comically as he fell back.

Both angels fell through into the blackness and the abyss began to close.

"Loki!" Thor cried out and rushed to the edge, but it was too late, he could see nothing but the void. "Loki, please..." his voice died away into a whisper then into nothing. "Loki..."

The church floor appeared as it always had, part of the altar torn away but aside from that it appeared...untouched. Thor let the angel blade slip through his fingers and clatter to the floor. His vision blurred and he realised he was crying.

Loki's blade weighed heavily in his jacket, Loki must have known it was there; it was a parting gift and Thor hadn't even realised. He had wanted Thor to have it. Weakly he brought up his arm and dragged his sleeve across his closed, damp eyes.

The others they were still waiting up on the hill...he wanted to mourn but he would have to wait; his team needed him now. With shaky fingers he picked up Helbendi's angel blade and rushed back out of the church. He couldn't let Loki die for nothing.

The group of hunters had formed into a tight circle in the middle of the valley fighting the demons with vigor, Thor counted the shapes and sighed in relief; everyone was still standing. At least there was that. Something didn't look right though, something was wrong...the demons were running away; dispersing everywhere. Though as they turned and ran the hunters continued to fight them, taking down as many as they could.

Fandral spotted him first and ran up the hill towards him, the fleeing demons darting around him. He took one out with an iron blade on his way up, his movements laboured and slightly uncoordinated; he looked exhausted. In fact everyone did.

"Thor!" He cried out his voice a little hoarse, he pulled the other into a crushing hug. "You did it?"

"We did," Thor choked out. "We did..."

Sif appeared beside them, she squeezed Thor's arm.

"Loki? Where's Loki?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"He didn't-" Thor blinked back tears again and didn't finish his sentence; he didn't need to.

Fandral just hugged him tighter.

It seemed to Thor that as Lucifer had fallen back through the void the demons had begun to flee, they must have been able to feel what had happened, and as one decided to flee the valley that now presented danger without purpose.

Fury and his crew parted from them whilst nursing their own wounds, promising to stay in touch and join together again if it was ever needed; the smiles exchanged weren't from happiness though. They were from relief.

Thor noticed Natasha and Clint holding hands as they walked away, he felt a twinge of jealousy and his chest ached; he didn't want to think about it now. He didn't want to cry, not here; not in front of everyone. Sif squeezed his arm and looked at him, her eyes full of understanding.

"We did it," she smiled weakly. The smile he gave her in return was far weaker.

Once back at Heimdall's the house almost became a hospital; Fandral, the only uninjured one, went around patching everyone up. Volstagg's arm, Hogun's leg, Sif's side, Heimdall's cheek and ear... he also insisted on checking Thor for concussing after hearing how much he got chucked around. There were a few cuts and scratches littered over everyone as well but such small injuries could wait till morning.

Heimdall went to get beers from the fridge.

"I'm going to bed," Thor announced.

"Don't you want to celebrate?" Volstagg said. "We saved the world!"

_Yes _Thor thought _but today I lost mine._

"See you in the morning," Sif nodded, cutting Volstagg off from protesting further. Thor nodded to her gratefully in return and slipped away into his room.

Thor didn't sleep, he just sat perched on the windowsill and turned Loki's blade over in his hands despite the fact that his stature made it almost impossible for him to fit. He blinked hard, and fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

_Please come back to me_.

Thor prayed the same thing every night for a week, then two; then three. They had a slight well-earned break before they started up hunting again so when they finally did, Thor was grateful; it would be a good distraction.

"You okay?" Fandral asked, it was just him and Thor out on this one; investigating. A house which appeared to be haunted, cold spots and noises at night and all that. Something simple, mindless, therapeutic in a way.

"Sure," Thor shrugged from the drivers seat. His friend sighed.

"Honest answer?"

"No," Thor swallowed. "Not at all."

"I'm sorry mate," Fandral said quietly.

"Not your fault," Thor shook his head, keeping his gaze fixed on the road.

"Do you still pray to him?" Sif asked him a few days later. The hunt was over, it had been a success; the vengeful spirit put to peace.

They were sat outside on the steps of Heimdall's place, beers in hand.

"Sometimes..." he admitted in a mumble.

"Why?" She asked gingerly, "when you know he's gone? Why not pray to someone you know is listening?"

Her words lingered at the back of Thor's head for the rest of the evening, thoughts swimming around in his mind. When he finally retired he knelt down by the edge of his bed.

_Please God if you exist, bring him back to me. _

_I need him._

When Thor awoke the sun was rising, the faint yellowish light lazily flooding the room; though part of it seemed blocked out by something. He held his breath and glanced to the window.

His mouth broke out into a cracked smile, he let out a breathless laugh. "God..."

"No, just me," the angel smiled weakly from where he sat on the ledge, his trench coat collar tickling his cheeks.

"I can't believe you're..."

"Neither can I," the Loki assured him. He glanced outside at the rising sun. "I'm guessing I have you to thank?"

"No, I should be thanking you," Thor shook his head, "you saved us."

"Couldn't have done it without you," Loki murmured as he slipped off the sill, Thor stood up from the bed in unison with him.

Thor wanted to reach out, to touch; prove to himself that this wasn't a dream. Prove to himself that it was _real. _

"It was my fault the last seal was broken," Loki bowed his head in shame.

"But I'm glad it was, I mean-" Thor sighed moving towards Loki and gently nudging his chin with his fingertips, making him look up. "I'm just so glad you're alive...I-I don't think I quite believe it yet."

When Loki met his gaze his expression was almost shy. "Glad?"

"Glad," Thor confirmed and lightly gripped the trench coat's lapels to pull his angel in for a kiss.

Loki smiled against the hunter's mouth and when they pulled back for air, noses nudging, Thor smiled in return.


End file.
